


In remembrance of Peggy

by PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson



Series: The stories of the Captain America needs a hug hashtag [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Bucky Barnes, Honeymoon, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic Welcome, Social Media, Steve has a type, Transformative Works Welcome, Troll Steve Rogers, Twitter, Wedding Rings, Weddings, pansexual Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson/pseuds/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson
Summary: So, this may not be up to my usual standards, mostly because I completely forgot to write this until just last night. I’ve had this idea for a while, but I might go back and edit this later.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The stories of the Captain America needs a hug hashtag [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466758
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	In remembrance of Peggy

**Author's Note:**

> So, this may not be up to my usual standards, mostly because I completely forgot to write this until just last night. I’ve had this idea for a while, but I might go back and edit this later.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Charlie opened Twitter to check their notifications, and saw a post from the Avengers Twitter. It was a video, titled “in remembrance of Peggy.” They were excited, all other posts from the Avengers Twitter recently had been full of information, especially about how the process of changing the Accords was going. They clicked on it, and as it (slowly) loaded, they saw Steve and Bucky, sitting on a couch together.

Once it finally loaded, Steve said, “hey everyone. As you may know from the title, I will be talking a little bit about Peggy today.

One thing about her that a lot of people don’t know, is that she loved being unpredictable, loved subverting people’s expectations. She was an incredible fighter, and she taught me a lot about how to fight. In a way, she even influenced my life before I had met her, because she was the one who rescued Dr. Erskine from Germany, making it so that it was even possible for me to get chosen for the serum. He was the one that chose me, despite a lot of people wanting a proper soldier to be the one chosen.

And today, in honour of her love of proving people wrong about their assumptions, I will be correcting an assumption-an assumption that we helped spread-the assumption that we were a couple. At no point were me and Peggy a couple. She was one of my best friends, she supported me through so much, and I truly loved her, despite it not being in a romantic way.

We said that we were a couple for many reasons, for one, it made it easier for her to do her job. If she was Captain America’s girl, then she had a reason to stay around base, so nobody knew that she was a spy, assumed that she was there to be eye candy, which only made her a more effective spy. Also, when she wasn’t known as Captain America’s girl, she got flirted with incessantly, despite her not being interested, but not very many people wanted to be seen as trying to steal Captain America’s girl, so they left her alone more, which is stupid, that people have more respect for a girl saying that she has a boyfriend, than her saying that she doesn’t want to be flirted with, and-“

“Stevie,” Bucky said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Take a breath punk. Perfectly valid rant, but save that for another video, we have to finish this, remember?”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed. “Anyway, one of the other reasons that we pretended that we were a couple, is because I was already in a relationship, one that I couldn’t reveal, and I was constantly being flirted with by girls that I had no intention of cheating on my partner with. If I was seen as being in a relationship, then I figured that the flirting would at least slow down, and I was right.

You may be curious as to what relationship I was in that I couldn’t reveal, and let me tell you now, I was in a relationship with this gorgeous guy right here.” Charlie squealed, they had finally revealed it! Everyone on the hashtag had been telling the truth!

“Pause here for freaking out,” Bucky said with a grin.

“Believe it or not,” Steve said dryly. “Queer people did exist before Stonewall, we just had to hide pretty well. Peggy figured out that we were a couple pretty quick after I rescued Bucky, and proposed that we fake a relationship, for our mutual benefit.”

“It helped that you had a bit of a crush on her,” Bucky said with a grin. “Made it that much more believable. But just so everyone knows, I am gay. I am not attracted to girls at all, and that is my sexuality.”

“I’m pansexual,” Steve said. “No, I am not bi, I am pan. There are different definitions for pansexual and for bisexual, and a lot of them overlap, but the reason I identify as pan, is because I have a very specific type. I am attracted to any gender as long as they are my type, and no, that does not mean that I am attracted to every single person that happens to be my type. Please do not say that I am bisexual or gay, because that is not what I identify as. If anyone has any other questions about sexuality or gender, please research for yourself!

But me and Bucky have been together since the December of nineteen thirty four,” Steve continued. “I was sixteen, and Bucky was seventeen. Neither of us can remember the exact date, but it was about a week or two before Christmas.

How it happened is that I had been pretty sick that week, didn’t exactly have much of a sense of what day it was, and Bucky had been working a lot, trying to get money for proper Christmas presents, so he was exhausted too. Some people were throwing a Christmas party, I wasn’t going because I was sick, but I convinced Bucky to go so that he could relax a bit.”

“I had two drinks at that party,” Bucky said. “But I hadn’t had much food that day, and well... people were still getting rid of their illegal alcohol from the prohibition, which was very strong. I got pretty drunk.”

“And then he somehow got to me and my ma’s apartment,” Steve piped in. “My ma was at work, and he came in and just... began rambling about how much he loved me, how he wanted to kiss me so bad. He passed out on my bed eventually, and when he woke up, he tried to tell me that he didn’t remember anything from the night before, and that whatever he said, he hadn’t meant, but I didn’t believe him. I had spent pretty much the whole night going over every interaction that we had ever had, figuring out that he was pretty smitten.”

“Like you were any less smitten,” Bucky cut in.

“Fair enough,” Steve laughed. “But anyway, I had been in love with him since practically forever, so there was no way that I was going to let that chance go. We became a couple that morning. We were very lucky that very few people found out over the years, and none of them revealed us to anyone else.”

“It was just your ma, my parents, and the Howlies right?” Bucky asked.

“Pretty much,” Steve said. “We went to a few queer clubs, so whoever went to those knew, but yeah. My ma knew and didn’t really acknowledge it until she was dying, your parents... well, when I moved in with your family after my ma died and they caught us kissing, we were kicked out. We were just lucky that they didn’t tell anyone we were queer, and we were already saving up for a place of our own.”

“Had quite a few hungry nights though,” Bucky said.

“And then the war happened,” Steve said. “For the most part, everybody knows how it went, but the Howlies eventually found out. For a while, they basically ignored it, because they knew that I was the only super soldier on the Allied side, and we worked so well together, but they eventually warmed up to the idea, even called us ma and pa sometimes!”

“It started by callin’ me ma,” Bucky said. “‘Cause I fussed over everyone quite a bit, made sure that Steve was eating enough. Eventually got to callin’ Steve pa.”

“Then,” Steve said with a soft smile on his face. “When we were on a mission in France, we found an abandoned village with a half destroyed church. They suggested we get married, jokingly of course, but... we both wanted that. We flipped a coin for who would walk down the aisle, and I was the one to do it. Everyone insisted that I wear a doily on my head, insisted that it would make it “more realistic”” he said, using air quotes.

“Peggy escorted you down the aisle,” Bucky said softly. “You cried the whole time.”

“Like your face wasn’t wet after the ceremony,” Steve said playfully. “We exchanged dog tags, because we couldn’t get any rings without there being questions. But, Bucky promised that once we got home from the war, he would buy us rings, and well, the war’s over, we’re home.”

He put his hand to the camera, showing a silvery ring, with darker lines making a pattern, but the image was too blurry to make out the design. “I got one too,” Bucky said, putting his hand up to the camera. “But it’s on my right hand because it won’t stay on the metal hand. Steve designed both of them himself, with Tony making them for us.” They both put their hands down. “Once this video goes up, our marriage certificate will be officially filed, but, unfortunately for those of you who want an interview, a press conference, or anything of the sort, this video will only be posted once we are on our flight to our long overdue honeymoon, so we won’t be responding to anything that isn’t world threatening.”

“Sorry,” Steve said. “But actually, we’re not sorry, we need a vacation!”

“Have you been questioning Spider-Man on internet speak again?” Bucky said.

“Yeah,” Steve said. “But it was a strategic move, I swear!”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, and sceptically said, “strategy... right. Anyway, we need to thank some people.”

“Right,” Steve said. “So, for those of you watching, that post on that specific hashtag. You know who you are. You guys have been so supportive, so encouraging and sweet. We both truly appreciate all that you have done for us, all the support you give, and thank you so much for making such an incredible and close knit community where we can be ourselves, and not revealing our usernames or that hashtag to the world, despite the almost certain popularity that would come from that.

We never could have imagined how incredible you guys could be, and we appreciate every single one of you, and all of your posts. Keep doing your thing, being creative and thoughtful, caring and so smart. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have a honeymoon to start! Bye!” They both waved at the camera, and the video ended.

  
What I imagine their rings to look like, Steve’s on the top  
[Picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/20/vjc9.jpeg)

**Author's Note:**

> So, the rings. Honestly I mostly just improvised the designs, but it was fun! I was kind of thinking of tying the past and the present together, how their past has influenced their present, no matter how they might dislike it. I had a lot of ideas, but this simpler one won out! I honestly considered putting some kind of jewel as the star, but with how much fighting they do, I figured that it would fall out a lot.
> 
> Also, if you want to read more about the wedding, you can read my fic, “An engagement, a conversation, and a wedding.”


End file.
